


Tuesday 9

by ChickenBrown



Series: 365 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Casetes, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: "Esta es la última cinta que grabo para ti, Jean…"
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 365 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742032
Kudos: 2





	Tuesday 9

Cuando Jean tenía quince años hacía falta que usara una silla para llegar hasta la parte más alta del estante, donde escondía las cosas que no deseaba que sus padres encontraran. Las cartas de amor que escribía, por ejemplo. Cartas que nunca se había atrevido a entregar, cartas que había terminado por olvidar ahí mismo. Ahora, diez años después, ya no necesitaba una silla, y ya no escondía cosas que le avergonzaban ahí.

Ese lugar se había convertido en un lugar especial, lleno de recuerdos.

Ahí guardaba los recuerdos de su primer amor.

De vez en cuando, en aquellos momentos en los que la nostalgia inundaba su pecho, y el día se encontraba lo suficientemente soleado, Jean volvía a la habitación, estiraba los brazos y cargaba consigo la caja que guardaba ahí. A veces sólo miraba su contenido, otras veces tenía la fuerza suficiente para escuchar los casetes que se apilaban en la caja.

Esa mañana decidió comenzar con el primer casete que había obtenido. Tenía el vívido recuerdo de esa tarde, después de clases, cuando Eren Jaeger se lo entregó con las orejas sonrojadas. Lo había grabado especialmente para él, con las canciones que a Jean más le gustaban en ese momento. Estas se encontraban listadas en el empaque con la letra minúscula de Eren.

Para entonces hacía casi un año que se conocían. Eren se había mudado con sus padres al pueblo. En su primer día casi le rompe la nariz a Jean por haber dicho algo estúpido. Ambos fueron suspendidos durante una semana, con la sorpresa de que vivían uno frente al otro. Sus horas de aburrimiento se volvieron competencias para ver quien podía hacer la cara más estúpida desde la ventana y el día que volvieron a clases ya se habían vuelto amigos.

Cuando Eren le regaló el primer casete, Jean ya había escrito tres largas cartas sobre las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que escuchaba su risa. Ese día repitió la cinta tantas veces como pudo, mientras escribía palabras de amor que nunca entregaría.

La siguiente cinta que escogió fue aquella que Eren le dio cuando faltó a la escuela porque tenía un resfriado. Había ido a visitarlo por la tarde, con una copia de sus notas y el casete, que había grabado con las nuevas canciones del artista favorito de Jean. Esa noche Jean se quedó despierto escribiendo una corta carta, confesando lo difícil que había sido mantener su corazón tranquilo cuando Eren se sentó junto a él en la cama y acarició su cabello hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Si había algo de lo que Jean se arrepentía, era de nunca haberle entregado sus cartas.

¿Qué habría pensado Eren si hubiera leído todas sus cartas? ¿Se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas como la noche en la que tomó su mano por primera vez? ¿Lo habría dejado besarlo, a pesar de que a Jean le temblaran las rodillas?

Cuando el segundo casete se terminó y lo único que podía escuchar era ruido blanco, Jean miró de nuevo al estante. Decidió que ese día podía volver a escuchar las cintas que se encontraban en la otra caja. Juntando todo el coraje que tenía para poder ir a bajarla, preguntándose cuánto hacía desde que la había abierto por última vez. Desempolvó la tapa de la caja antes de abrirla, observándola, dejando que las emociones se asentaran antes de tomar el casete formado hasta el final.

Dudó por un momento.

Recordaba bien cuando Eren le había dado todos esos casetes.

La familia Kirstein tenía una costumbre que, hoy día, seguían manteniendo. Durante las vacaciones de verano se reunirían en la residencia de verano de sus abuelos, que se encontraba en el pueblo del que eran originarios. El lugar era remoto, con poca o casi nada de tecnología, y sus abuelos se negaban a dejar que se usara el teléfono a menos que fuera una emergencia, por lo que durante un mes se encontraría incomunicado. Su único consuelo era su caja de casetes que su abuela miraba con mala cara, su reproductor y sus baterías.

El día antes de partir, a pesar de haberle rogado a sus padres que dejaran que se quedara, Jean encontró a Eren en la puerta de su casa, con una caja de casetes que había grabado durante todo el mes. Le advirtió que tenía que escucharlos en el orden en el que se encontraban numerados, y que sólo podía escuchar uno cada día.

Aunque tenía curiosidad, fue obediente, porque haría cualquier cosa por Eren. Cada cinta tenía una lista de canciones de amor que Jean escuchaba con devoción, preguntándose si era casualidad, o si Eren quería decirle algo con ellas. Todos los días deseaba volver a casa y poder entregarle todas las palabras que había acumulado en sus cartas. Deseaba decirle lo mucho que le gustaba y, tal vez, si no estaba equivocado pedirle un beso.

Al final de la última cinta, Jean estaba listo para volver a escucharla, pero el sonido de la voz que provino de ella lo detuvo.

— _Esta es la última cinta que grabo para ti, Jean. Por ahora, al menos. Tengo que confesarte algo, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo en persona, así que pensé que podría hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando te conocí creí que eras un imbécil, y sigo creyendo que lo eres, pero… uh, tal vez no tengo problemas con que lo seas_ — hizo una pausa, dejando el aire escapar temblorosamente. Luego prosiguió con un tono irritado —. _Odio cuando crees que eres demasiado listo y pones tu estúpida sonrisa de sabelotodo. O cuando presumes la cantidad de chocolates que te llegaron en San Valentín. O cuando te dejas el cabello largo durante vacaciones y preguntas a todo mundo si se te ve bien cuando volvemos a clases. Todos sabemos que eres guapo, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas recordárnoslo, maldita sea._

Jean se rio de nuevo de esa frase. Hace diez años le había hecho sentir avergonzado, pero feliz. Había hecho a su estómago retorcerse con nerviosismo mezclado con emoción.

— _Hay cosas que odio de ti, por las que aún quiero darte uno o dos golpes_ — admitió Eren, volviendo a hacer una pausa —. _Y, aun así, siento cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que estoy contigo, cuando te veo sonreír, cuando te acercas demasiado y creo que voy a perder el control y voy a terminar besándote frente a todos. Me haces sentir tan nervioso, pero tan cómodo al mismo tiempo. Quiero tomarte de la mano, quiero abrazarte y quiero besarte. En lo único que pienso todo el día es en ti._

—Yo también — murmuró Jean para sí mismo. Las mismas palabras que había dicho a la cinta diez años atrás.

— _Me he sentido así desde antes de darte la primera cinta, y han pasado dos años desde entonces. Así que… creo que es hora de que te lo diga_ — Eren tomó aire un par de veces, preparándose para decir las palabras que el Jean de quince años había estado esperando por años —. _Me gus…_

Pero que el Jean de hoy no podía escuchar de nuevo.

Sin dar oportunidad a Eren de continuar, Jean detuvo la cinta. Dándose un momento para poder recuperarse. La cinta le traía muchos recuerdos felices, pero también le traía el recuerdo más doloroso. Con el corazón entumido, guardó todos los casetes y devolvió ambas cajas a su lugar, para ser recordadas en algún momento del futuro, cuando su corazón se sintiera un poco más preparado para terminar la cinta.

Después, salió a tomar aire. Sus pies llevándolo por un camino que conocía.

La escuela a la que había asistido cuando tenía quince años lucía casi igual, las calles habían cambiado poco, las mismas personas viviendo en el vecindario. El pueblo se negaba a cambiar, aferrándose a las viejas costumbres. Pero para Jean no había sido el mismo lugar por diez años. Para Jean, el pueblo donde había nacido había cambiado cuando conoció a su primer amor. Antes de él, había algo que Jean no sabía que le faltaba, algo que le fue entregado cuando Eren le sonrió por primera vez.

Ahora, Jean sólo sabía que había un vacío eterno que le había dejado Eren.

Un vacío y una tristeza que se había instalado en él el día que volvió y notó que la casa de enfrente estaba vacía. Una desolación que le acompañaba desde el momento en que vio la ofrenda al final del pasillo con la foto de Eren. Una rabia que lo había inundado cuando se enteró que su asesino había salido libre gracias al terrible sistema penal.

Y, en su melancolía, en su impotencia, Jean recordaba la sonrisa de Eren y sus palabras, deseando un día volver a escucharlas sin sentir la pena que le traía esa última cinta.

_Esta es la última cinta que grabo para ti, Jean…_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy~ :D (?)
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto?
> 
> Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Originalmente iba a ser un ficlet con final feliz pero....
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :'D
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,
> 
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
